


Foolish Lover's Game

by rupkin



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: 80s Music, :'), Knows, M/M, awkward middle school dances, bev and stan need to be best friends like irl, beverly knows, good shit, hes homeschooled, i made her up just for that 1 sentence, idk i might edit this later, is he ok, its 2 AM help, mike was in this then halfway through realized, o wait, richie needs help, sarah is a fake person, so he will show up in another writing idk, stanley i love u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rupkin/pseuds/rupkin
Summary: Richie goes to a dance because why not, and Eddie's there. He knew he was coming, but he wasn't prepared.To add to the effect of the story, I highly suggest playing "Take My Breath Away" by Berlin in the story when it says to.follow me on tumblr if u want 2: rupkin:^)p.s. i might just totally rewrite this later who knows





	Foolish Lover's Game

~

Walking into the gym, Richie realized that school dances are pretty lame. He can hear Spandau Ballet's "True" playing on the speakers scattered around the room. There were hardly any people dancing, which came to no surprise to him. This was a dance of young high schoolers, all too shy and unable to dance with another person without becoming a blushing, fumbling mess.  
Most of the kids are standing around the perimeter of the gym, some sitting at tables, some by the refreshment table, looking around for someone, anyone, to save them from this misery.  
Richie doesn't like his suit that much. It's making him hot, and the collar is too tight around his neck. Luckily, he escaped from his mother who tried to tame his curly hair in to a slick comb over, so he guesses that's a win. He still got to wear his Vans, which is another small victory for him. 

He's taking what he can get. 

The boy looks around to see if he can locate the few of his friends that showed up. Hell, he'd be fine with just someone he had a class with just to make small talk with until someone else showed up. He spots Beverly walk in with Stan, her ride, looks like. He pushes past kids to get to them, relieved he was able to dodge awkward conversation with any teachers chaperoning. 

"Beverly! Stan!" Richie says, smiling. 

"Nice monkey suit," she smiles at him as he walks up to them. Richie rolls his eyes. 

"Fuck off."

Bev is wearing a strapless deep purple dress. It falls to her thighs, just above her knees. She has sneakers on. Richie isn't surprised. Stan's suit is gray, with a ruffled shirt underneath and a black bowtie. 

"Snazzy Stan."

Stan looks at him, annoyed. "If you say anything else, I will kick you in the throat in the parking lot."

Richie throws his hands up, insisting he was being honest. 

Beverly asks, "Is there anyone else? I think Eddie was planning on coming, but I'm not sure about Ben or Bill. I think they were too nervous to have to dress up and be in front of people."

Stan and Richie chuckle in unison. Richie shrugs, "No big deal to me, but this suit is a bitch."

Richie tries to hide the fact he's nervous also. Not to be in front of people, but to be dressed up, in front of Eddie. 

There was really nothing to be nervous about, he knew Eddie wouldn't say anything to hurt his feelings on purpose. It's just that, well...

Richie had been feeling weird about Eddie for a little bit now. Just some things he'd do would physically mess with Richie. If Eddie's hand was to accidentally graze Richie's body anywhere, his hair on his arm would raise, and his skin would start to goose up. Or when Richie would zone out looking at Eddie and he'd get caught by him, he could feel his ears heat up.

Richie blamed puberty, making his body act new and strange.

He hated it. Fuckin' hated it. 

He pushed it to the back of his mind really, because he knew it was just his brain and hormones making anything and everything make him giddy and weird inside. Soon, it'd be over, and back to normal, or at least, his "normal."

Richie looks around the gym, trying to find his friend. He stands on his toes, trying to look over people's heads. Eddie's a short guy, meaning he's good at unintentionally being hid away. 

Richie sees him, by the bleachers, talking to Sarah from their math class. He starts to push around people, waving his hand up and yelling "Eddie!"

Eddie doesn't turn around. The music playing is loud and upbeat, more kinds dancing on the dance floor than before.

"Okay kids... now for a slower one." The DJ says in to the mic, but Richie isn't really paying attention. 

"Eddie!" He shouts again. 

The boy turns around, looking for the voice, before his eyes lock on Richie. He smiles in realisation. 

(play the song~)

Richie is mid push through someone when this happens, and he feels like his feet are nailed to the ground. All he's focusing on is Eddie Kaspbrak and Berlin playing over the loud speakers. The recognizable synth part of the beginning, the hair perfectly framing around Eddie's ear. 

Eddie starts to walk up to Richie, and Richie's mouth is in a tight line, and he can feel not only his ears heating up, but his cheeks.

"Hey, trashmouth."

"Hey, Eds."

Eddie hits him in the arm, reminding Eddie that he hated that shit. 

As if Richie Tozier could forget. 

Richie smiles sheepishly, and looks at Eddie in his tux. It's red. Of course it's fucking red. Deep maroon with black detailing, and Richie really digs it. 

"Sick tux." He gets out. 

"Really? You think so? I'm quite a fan myself." Eddie says, using his hands to smooth his arms. He looks down and laughs out loud. "Nice vans."

Richie smiles, "Only way I was wearing this damn thing." 

"I like it." The other boy replies. And Richie practically loses it. He feels like his lunch is gonna come up through his nose, but he reassures himself, there's nothing to be so weird about, dumbass, you're just having a conversation with your friend, Eddie.

You're best friend Eddie, who you may or may not be developing a huge, fat ass crush on. 

Richie almosts faints right there. "Punch." He blurts.

Eddie furrows his eyebrows at him, confused. 

Richie points to the refreshment table without looking. "Punch. Do you want some?"

Eddie smiles and nods, and the two walk over to the table together. Richie downs three cups in no time, Eddie not paying him any mind, thank god. They don't talk, and Richie feels like an awkward idiot. He's thinking in his head, raking over everything he wants to say and what he doesn't want to say and what he feels like he shouldn't-

"You wanna dance, Trashmouth?" Eddie asks, and Richis is sure he's misheard. 

"Rich, do you want to dance with me? We can go over there with Stan and Beverly." Richie didn't mishear him, and his knees almost buckle underneath him. All he can manage is a nod before he's following Eddie. He's watching the back of his head, the wispy fly away hairs bobbing with each step. He can hear Nena's "99 Red Balloons" playing, and feels a little better about dancing. They get to Stan and Bev, Eddie greeting them while Richie is stuck beside him, not talking to anyone like a weirdo. 

Hey Richie? You know these are your friends too right? You're allowed to talk to them. He says to himself. 

Richie tunes in to the conversation, trying to jump in head first to get away from the awkwardness. Beverly shoots him a glance and winks, and Richie's face gets hot again. He bites the inside of his cheek. 

Throughout the night he loosens up more and more, making a deal with himself he'd think about all of this later, as it was happening too fast and all he really wanted to do was focus on dancing with Eddie, Stan, and Beverly. 

 

Most importantly Eddie.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading


End file.
